The increasing number of smart devices that have wireless capabilities has an impact on the quality of service received by users in wireless communication networks. As a result, there is a need for Device to Device (D2D) communication in wireless communication networks in order to improve user experience, resource utilization, and to reduce the load on the core network.
The 3GPP specification proposes a technique called Proximity-Based Services (ProSe) for enabling D2D communication between paired devices that are in proximity of each other. Devices using ProSe need not route the communication through the core network and the communication can be assisted by BSs alone. However, these conventional systems fail to ensure reliable communication and guarantee of data delivery in D2D communication under ProSe. Moreover, the likelihood of selecting a wrong D2D partner is high, which in turn results in poor quality of communication affecting throughput of the wireless communication network.